


make me up.

by Tater_Tati



Series: in want of [2]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just couples doing stupid couple things, Makeup, boys wearing makeup, writing fluff to ease the pain that dmcb has caused me :)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tater_Tati/pseuds/Tater_Tati
Summary: You give Akira a makeover.
Relationships: Fudo Akira & Reader, Fudo Akira/Reader, Fudo Akira/You
Series: in want of [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549006
Kudos: 65





	make me up.

**Author's Note:**

> ever since i saw akira's killer eyeliner look, i knew i had to write this
> 
> \--
> 
> i do not give anyone permission to repost my work in any format. please respect that.

“You want to _what_?” 

“Do your makeup!”

Akira props himself up on his elbow, shoots you an amused look from his position on your bed. “And... what makes you think I’d _want_ you to paint my face,” he teases, reaching for your phone, where he can _just_ make out the inspiration behind your suggestion— social media beauty gurus. You huff, moving it out of his grasp. 

“You already have the eyeliner!” You point at his thick-rimmed eyes. Apparently, one of the benefits of merging with a demon includes a set of thick lashes and permanent liner. You have to admit, you’re... envious. Does Akira _know _how much time you spend applying makeup? If only the ramifications of being a devilman aren’t quite so... _demanding_ (you can’t count how many times he’s pulled you aside at school to mess around _or_ how many all-you-can-eat barbecue places you’ve been to in the last month), you’d consider it.

He arches a brow. “Please! I just want to pamper you a little. You know... make you feel _special_,” you plead, batting your eyelashes at him.

Akira clears his throat, mulling it over. It _was _just a little makeup... What harm would it do? Plus, if it makes you happy.... He agrees reluctantly.

“Thank you!” you say, latching onto him in a hug. “You won’t regret it.”

As it turns out... he would.

....

“Are you done yet?”

“No, I still need to blend out your foundation... goddamn, your skin tone is so hard to match. It’s like ashy gray? What shade even is _that?_”

He frowns, uncertain of what half the words you used even _meant. _Blending? Matching? “Well... I _did_ get possessed by a demon,” he offers, unhelpfully.

....

“Hey, that tickles--_A-achoo_!” He sneezes, inches away from the brush poised near his cheek. It spreads the setting powder all over you.

“Ew!”

....

“That feels weird—_ow!_”

You sigh. “I told you not to open your eyes while I’m applying eyeshadow!”

He rubs his now-red eye, glaring at the offending brush. “That hurt.”

“It _better. _It’s supposed to be super pigmented; it costs seven thousand yen.”

“_Seven thousand--_do you know how much _food _we could have got with that?”

...

After much fidgeting and complaining on Akira’s part (during which he yelled up a storm as you plucked his brows and _inhaled_ your setting spray), he finally agrees to sit still as long as you’re loosely wrapped in his embrace. It’s difficult for you to sift through your makeup kit while straddling his lap, but you indulge him in his desire for closeness. Plus, he _does _look adorable pouting while holding you to him. He’s like an overgrown cat. Even more so when he nuzzles into your shoulder....

Wait a minute. _Nuzzling._..

“Don’t smudge the makeup!”

He groans. “Yeah, yeah.” His grip on you only tightens.

Finally you finish, and you hold out a mirror to him, practically beaming. “Well, what do you think?”

“_Uh..._” Akira’s not sure what he _imagined_ he would look like, but it’s certainly not this. He supposes... there’s a level of artistry that went into crafting his look... and he appreciates the effort... but why are his cheekbones so sunken in? His eyebrows are literal _blocks_... and why does it look melted crayon wax coating his eyelids? Not to mention his _fish_ _lips_, god—how on earth did you manage _that_? He isn’t sure what to make of—of _this_, but he knows his prolonged silence will upset you. 

“It looks... great. Thanks.” He smiles tightly.

You burst into laughter, letting him know, belatedly, that maybe you _wouldn’t_ have minded his lack of a response. “Ah, Akira, you don’t have to _lie_.” You wipe tears from your eyes. “You know... I’m still jealous though, somehow you pull off that look better than I could.”

“_Don’t be_—” He licks his lips before pulling a disgusted face. “Why does this taste so _nasty_?”

You laugh even harder, giving him a quick kiss. When you pull away, your lips are smeared with his red lipstick.

“Now you understand the struggles we face every day.”

He sighs. “I don’t think you even _need_ this stuff anyways. You’re beautiful with or without makeup.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He leans in to kiss you _hard_, until the breath whooshes out of you and you forgot where you are. “But here, have some more of mine.”

It takes you a moment to realize what he’s done. “Ew, stop!”

“Want some of this stuff too?” he asks, rubbing his cheek against yours.

“_Akira_!”

He laughs. “Now we’re both painted.”


End file.
